


one minute

by pixiedurango



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Mutual Masturbation, Outdoor Sex, Power Play, Quickies, Vanilla Kink, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedurango/pseuds/pixiedurango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is what happens when you read smut fics while you are still half asleep and take a nap after that… you wake up with dirty thoughts about your OTP somewhere in the wilderness making out literally out of the blue. </p><p>I needed to have it out of my system before I can resume any other work… so here we go.</p><p>some light powerplay in here for my own entertainment (and yours hopefully, too.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	one minute

It was around noon and the party had decided to set camp for a while to have a bite and some rest. They had split in teams of two to look out for a safe and comfortable temporary camp place. Arya and Blackwall were making their way through some green and lavishing wilderness. They haven’t seen anything from Bull and Dorian in a while and she thought she could spice up the moment a bit.  
„Blackwall…“

„Yes, love?” he asked back.

„I’m horny.” she stated perfectly calm and in a casual tone and his jaw dropped not believing what he just heard. But right the second she had spoken he also was allured and he felt his cock begin to harden under his armor almost immediately.

„What? Now? It’s in the middle of the day. We have no place to go and the others may come our way every minute.” she noticed very well that he did not put it off the table at once.   
To any other person it would have seemed that he was objecting.   
She was almost sure he was pondering possibilities aloud.   
After all she had recognized the spark in his eye when she’d announced her desire for him and she was curious to see where this was going. Maybe further than usual when announcements like this led to some teasing and flirting that may or may not ended up in a bed or a tent where they had some privacy.

A blink of an eye later he had her pinned against a tree. They stood a bit hidden now from the path they’ve been walking on, slightly covered by the hanging branches full of green juicy leaves. She felt his weight from behind and with one hand he hold her arms over her head.

He had made up his mind within the shortest amount of time and had decided he could risk to go for it.   
He was a bit surprised about his self. Jumping onto this so easily like he was the young and reckless lad he might have been more than a lifetime ago, before his life had gone to hell and he fucked everything up. He wanted to feel alive again and she gave him that feeling by doing things like that. By wanting him, by loving him.

Blackwall pushed the dark memories away and took a second to breathe in her sweet scent when he brought his face close to hers which was turned to one side, leaning against the trunk.   
Her smell always reminded him of caramel and it became stronger when she was aroused. There was a lot of caramel lingering around her at the moment.

Then he spoke. Breathed into her ear, his low voice already hoarse from his own arousal.  
Maker, he would suffer from wanting for the rest of the day for he would be not able to get rid of his armor now and his cock already pulsed hot and hard against his breeches.

„Listen, Filly. Here are the rules. If you break them we stop immediately. You understand?”

„mmmmhhhmmm” she mumbled to show she acknowledged his words. Her blood was swooshing in her ears and she felt how her midst tightened for a second in a thrill of anticipation, like always when she thought of him and her doing hot things. She knew she was wet already and she sensed the pulsing of arousal beginning to build up between her legs when she felt him so close behind her and heard his beloved voice whispering things into her ear that no one but her was supposed to hear.

„First rule: Don’t. Make. A. Noise. If I hear anything from you, it’s over. Got that, Filly?” She was about to say something but bite her lip and nodded instead.

He grunted in satisfaction for she had joined his game. He resumed:  
„Second rule: Do not touch me. Do not grind against me. Just don’t. It’s bad enough I cannot do anything now to find release. Don’t make it harder… huh…” he chuckled, „literally spoken, than it is already.”

She was about to chuckle too, but instead she just grinned and again she nodded as sign that she understood and agreed.   
He let go of her hands and she grasped the trunk, feeling the rough texture of the tree-bark under her fingers.  
Blackwall impatiently pulled off one of his gauntlets and with no further hesitation he began to open the laces of her breeches with fierce fingers still pinning her with his whole body from behind. He could not care if he ripped off the lace. She would have to find a solution if he tears it apart, he had no sense for nimble hands now.

He brought his mouth back to her ear.  
„Third rule: We have only little time so you have one minute to come. I’ll do you and you’ll come for me.” With one foot he made her broaden her stand and his hand finally rushed under her breeches and smalls immediately. She clenched her teeth when his fingers ran unerring straight between her moist folds and found her already swollen clit. He sharply drew in his breath when he felt her heat. „Maker, you won’t need a minute.” and he began to run his fingers in steady circles on her. He knew how to make her climax and he knew how to do it fast. Usually they took their time but now there was none. Every second they could get caught and after all this area was also not completely cleared so far.  
She was looking at him. Her beautiful eyes were piercing his and once again he called himself a lucky bastard because such an amazing woman had feelings for him. Let him play with her and let him love her beside all their games and beyond all the physical attraction.

And he was surprised. Usually she was not quiet in bed but now she made no noise. Just her heavy breathing showed him that she was straight on her way to orgasm. He pressed a bit firmer against her hot and wet flesh and kept on drawing small determined circles on her. She bit her lip and leaned into his hand. When she eventually stopped moving he knew that she was close now and he decided to give her a sweet addition to push her over the edge with even more lust. So while he stopped moving his hand and just pressed his fingers flat and firm against her pulsing heat he whispered into her ear:  
„And tonight be ready to go on your knees so I can fuck you from behind into your sweet wet hotness while I’ll hold onto your wonderful ass that you swing all day in front of me while we are running through the wilderness.”

This was it. His hand on her and his voice whispering naughty things into her ear worked for her so perfect that he indeed had needed less than a minute to bring her to her orgasm.   
Since it was bright daylight the blueish glow she used to emit when she climaxed, was not so much to be seen but he felt her inner muscles convulse in some fierce rhythm against his pressing hand. She had closed her eyes, her hips where shaking and he was sure her legs would have failed her if he would not have been behind her for support. Still no noise from her.

Eventually she kind of collapsed into his arm.   
He held her close. Almost as heavy breathing as she did he just felt and comforted her. He knelt down letting her rest for a few moments to catch breath again.

„You alright love?” he finally asked with a soft voice and she nodded.

„I’m fine, Blackwall.”

He chuckled.  
„Good to hear. And congratulation, Filly. That was the fastest come I’ve ever witnessed.”

She smiled her cheeky smile.  
„Well that was the goal, wasn’t it? So we may have done it right then…” she leaned over to kiss his lips surprisingly soft. „But tonight we will not be in such a hurry.”

He shook his head and smiled.  
„No, we won’t”

**Author's Note:**

> Filly is Blackwalls nickname for Arya and the blue glow when she climaxes is a unique feature she owns due to an accident while training on the storm abilities when she was younger.


End file.
